Fireflies
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Dolph wanted nothing to do with the twisted ways of Laboratory 54... That is, until he met Jesse. Warning: Slash, cussing, sex, weird themes, and whatever else you can put in there.


Fireflies

A/N: OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!!!!!! GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otay, I forget where I got the inspiration, but it was from another fic on , so... yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Orton, Ziggles, JesseBear, Paul, or Brian. Laboratory 54 doesn't exist, except in my imagination

Pairing: Dolphy/Jesse

- - -

The lab smelt like Clorox bleach, with a color to match. The whole place was spotless, but there was nothing really clean about it. No amount of floor polish and Windex could ever hide this place's secret.

Dolph examined Laboratory 54's hallways as he was escorted along, checking off things on the clipboard in his hands.

Experiments walked around, longing for something to do. Many of them really, truly looked human, others, just lonely husks of skin without a soul.

Dr. Orton explained about all the different rooms, experiment types, and, in general, what an experiment was, "Our 'experiments' are not really that, you see. They are more than that. With the traits, features, and abilities of a regular human, but they are so much better. Our latest project is to make customizable features for our customers. Maybe you could even find one, ."

Dolph and shared a chuckle at this, but Dolph's was more dry than real. Really, he didn't love those experiments. He just had to observe Lab 54's progress and make sure nothing was wrong. The only way he'd ever take home an experiment was if his job depended on it.

"So, is everything ok so far, Mr. Ziggler?" The doctor turned and asked. He only received a nod, which worried him slightly, "Mr. Ziggler, could I maybe show you one of our new experiments? I promise it is top quality."

"Uhm, sure, Orton. Show me the way." Dolph sighed, knowing this was going to be quite a "treat." He noticed some of the experiments, giggling and pointing at him from a corner. _They're like school girls..._

-

Dr. Orton took the large mass of keys out of his pocket, automatically picking out a small, silver key. Sticking it into the hole in large metal door, he unlocked and opened it, "Mr. Ziggler, this is the room for our new "Night" series. It is a new, top secret experiment we have been working on. There is only one so far, which means it is very valuable. So, letting anyone use it takes a real sense of trust. And I do trust you, Mr. Ziggler ."

Dolph looked around the dimly lit room, finding it almost empty except for a few pictures, a radio, and a single bed. Taking a few steps forward, he found a man, smaller and less built than him, lying in the bed, fast asleep. A thin white sheet was his only covering, draped over his body up to his shoulders. He had strawberry blond hair, plump lips, and a barcode tattooed on his neck. _Must be for identification..._ Surprisingly, Dolph found the man "cute."

"His official name is "Nightly-001", but we call him Jesse," Orton leaned over the bed, putting his mouth to Jesse's ear, "Wake up, precious. You have a guest." He whispered.

The blond in the bed stirred a bit before opening his eyes. The azure color of his eyes stunned Dolph for a second, as they were so pure and rich. Jesse rubbed his eyes tiredly, before laying them on Dolph, "Hello sir, I'm Je-e-esse..." He yawned in the middle of his sentence, rather adorably.

Dolph absent mindedly smiled, but his head he was slapping himself. _This is not right! He isn't real! Just a creation from a test tube, in a cold, steely lab! He is not cute, or pretty, or lovable. He doesn't even know what love means!_

Orton turned to his colleague, "So? Isn't he nice?" The man brushed his fingers over Jesse's cheek, the blond leaning into the touch, "He is a very affectionate person. Cherishing every touch, craving a simple loving glance, anything will do. He loves to be loved."

Dolph nodded. He experimented this by reaching out and petting his hair. Jesse nuzzled at the hand, almost purring, "You're quite friendly, aren't you?"

Jesse blushed, grinning awkwardly, "Thank you, sir. You seem nice as well." There was a slight southern drawl to his voice, which made Dolph think that they really put detail into these creations.

"Mr. Ziggler, I actually had the idea of you taking him home for the night. You know, for a check up, of sorts. It is your job to make sure we don't have anything harmful projects, correct?" Dr. Orton stroked under his experiment's chin, causing him to actually purr this time.

_Ugh, not a great idea, but if I passed up an offer like this, the boss would have my head.... Damn it... _"Alright, I'll take him home, but just for the night. The he will be returned tomorrow."

Orton nodded, "Thank you, Dolph. Make sure to take good care of him, and give him lots of love. He tends to get depressed when he doesn't get enough." He directed a glance to Jesse, "Get your things, lovely, you're going with Dolph."

The blonde's eyes lit up. He grabbed his stuffed animal, keeping the sheet wrapped around his form, and got up. He followed closely behind Dolph and Orton, trying to look as good as possible.

"Oohh, look Brian, Jesse's got a taker!" A Latino man pointed at Jess, who stuck his tongue out, "Shut up, Pauly!"

Dolph sighed; _this is going to be a long night..._

-

_How the Hell does he fall asleep in the passenger's seat of a car? _Dolph was internally slapping himself for agreeing to take this sleepy pest home. But it was what was best for his job, so it was a given.

Dolph had to admit, though, that Jesse looked adorable when he was asleep, though he did snore a bit.

Fifteen minutes later, Dolph drove into his driveway. Leaning over, he shook his companion, "Hey, wake up. We're here." But the blond didn't crack an eye open or even respond. He was in a very deep sleep.

Dolph groaned, knowing what he had to do. He got out of his side, slamming the door shut, and made his way over to Jesse's side, where he proceeded to pick him up and carry him inside over his shoulder. _This is going to be a very long night..._

-

For the past hour or so, Dolph was happily entering in the data he'd collected today. He didn't even notice that it was 9:30 pm, or how dark it was outside. Fireflies swarmed around his yard, it being the perfect summer night for them to play.

He sighed, pushing away from his desk in his wheeled computer chair, "Finally finished. Now all I have to do is make a report on Jesse." Dolph got up, heading into his bedroom, where he'd put the sleeping blond, who was still asleep. _Sheesh, how tired can he be? _

Dolph shook Jesse's shoulder slightly, "Come on, wake up. I need some data." But he didn't budge, "Please wake up, err, darling. Come now, uh, honey." The sweet names almost like a password, the smaller blond cracked open his eyes, yawning loudly, "Good morning, sir."

"Jesse, it's almost 10 pm."

"Oh. Well, okay. Heh, I guess I've been asleep for a while, huh?"

Dolph nodded, hesitantly planting himself on the bed, sitting next to the blonde. "Yeah, you have," he chuckled softly, his eyes running over Jesse's fine features.

Jesse cocked his head to the side and gave Dolph a curious look. "What are you looking at, sir?"

Dolph quickly came out of his trance, shaking his head. "Nothing. Just you, I mean, just your face…I mean!" A red blush started to settle over his cheeks.

Giggling, Jesse scooted over to the blushing man and began to trace his fingers around the redness. "You're silly."

Dolph raised his hand slightly, grabbing onto Jesse's wrist and pushing his wandering fingers away.

The other man frowned, looking rejected. "You don't want me to touch you?" he pouted, his hands finding their way back into his lap.

"No…no, that's not it. It's just…I don't know," Dolph muttered, his gaze ripping away from the pretty man beside him.

Jesse let out a soft sigh as his eyes drooped. "I'm sorry."

Dolph shook his head slightly, "Uh, no, Jesse it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I just..." He didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't find an excuse. So he just lifted his clipboard back up, "Let's just get this over with."

Jesse's eyes darted to his bare feet, staring at his permanently painted toe nails. He only muttered the answers when Dolph asked the questions, feeling very depressed. His mind wandered over why Dolph didn't accept him. He was made to be accepted and loved, cherished and nurtured, not pushed away and shunned.

After the questioning was done, Jesse was almost passed out on the bed, He could barely keep his eyes open, but he didn't know why. He just felt so, empty.

Dolph leaned over to Jesse, examining him, "Uh, Jesse, are you alright? You look pale, and tired..." He looked his face over, finding his lips almost white, and his cheeks flushed an unhealthy pink, "Maybe you just need a shower. Come on; let's get you out of this blanket."

Jesse slowly, tiredly, lifted his arms out from under the blanket. Dolph peeled the blanket off of his slender body only to be met with his beautiful, naked form, "J-Jesse, you're not wearing any cl-clothes..." His cheeks burned a bright crimson again, he bit his lip hard enough that he almost drew blood.

A shiver set up and down Jesse's spine as he gazed upon his companion's face, watching his cheeks and ears turn brighter and brighter red. He regained some of his strength, just enough so that he could lean up, inches away from Dolph's face, breathing hotly on his lips, "Your cheeks are like tomatoes again, Dolphy."

Dolph's words weren't even coherent; he was stuttering and sputtering too much to even say his name. But he knew he had this undying urge to lean forward and kiss Jesse. Kiss him passionately, before lying him back, caressing his hips and- _Wait, why-why am I thinking of this?! He's not real... But I want him so bad..._

All the arguing going on in his head was stopped when Jesse closed the gap from in between their two faces. Everything melted into a puddle of pink goop on the floor. All his troubles and worries, along with the evil little imps who were yelling at him about Jesse "not being real." That one kiss made it all go away.

Dolph couldn't help but move his hand to the small of Jesse's back, caressing it while the other traces heart around his expose tummy. This made Jesse giggle against his lips, smiling and putting his hands behind Dolph's neck, deepening the kiss.

Two sets of hands were removing Dolph's clothing, his shirt being the first to leave his body. As Dolph undid his pants button and zipper, Jesse sat awestruck at the sight of his sculpted body. For just a doctor, he was built like an athlete. As soon as his pants came off, Dolph was on Jesse again, pinning him down to the bed and making out with him furiously.

Jesse glanced down through glazed eyes at Dolph's naked form on his, almost gasping and moaning at the sight of his manhood. He wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it, making Dolph groan hotly.

The more that they kissed, the more Dolph got intoxicated. He felt like he was literally on cloud nine, drunk off of pleasure. Jesse was a freaking drug.

Dolph moved his mouth down, nipping at the smaller man's jaw line and neck, making large purple bruises on his collar bone and jugular. As he moved his bites down to Jesse's nipples, he placed his fingers at Jesse's entrance, sliding in one finger at first. Just that one finger made Jesse scream in a form of ecstasy mixed with pain.

Jesse's hips bucked forward, driving Dolph's finger deeper into him. He'd never experienced such wonderful pleasure before in his short life. When the second and third fingers were added, he felt his throat getting raw from his cries. Dolph used his free hand to hush Jesse, "Shhh, quiet down, I have neighbors."

The air grew thick with sex and steam, the windows practically fogging up. The covers that lay under them were hopelessly messy from the actions that were occurring on top of them. Dolph bit down hard on Jesse's neck, earning a muffled cry. He moved himself back up to Jesse's face, kissing him passionately, "Are you ready, Jesse?" When his lover nodded, he pulled his fingers out, much to the chagrin of Jesse.

Dolph reached over to the bedside table, getting the lotion that lay there, squirting an honest amount onto his throbbing cock. He positioned himself just right so that he could look at his lover's face all throughout their sex. As soon as he entered Jesse, they both let a yell, "Mmm God, Jesse! You're so fucking tight! Ooohh..."

Jesse bit his lip, drawing blood. His pale legs wrapped around Dolph's toned waist, making him take Dolph in further, "Holy shit, Dolph... So big, so fucking huge..." He could barely see, his eyes being so clouded by pleasure and lust and some other unexplained feeling.

Dolph barely felt like he could move, the feeling was so intense. No other man gave him such pleasure as Jesse. It was unexplainable, but so damn good. Finally, he willed himself to start a slow rhythm, one that seemed to torment both him and Jesse, "Please Dolph, more... Harder, faster, make me scream your name..." No matter how much it sounded like something out of a porno, Dolph complied, speeding up his thrusts.

The bed was creaking from his fast movements. But neither could hear it, since all other sounds in the whole house were being blocked out by their pants and groans, along with the occasional scream from Jesse. Dolph gazed over to his lover's face, letting out some incoherent noise at the look of twisted pleasure.

Jesse's chest was heaving, his breath coming in short, heavy pants. This was a new experience for him, even though he was designed to have sex a lot. Just the feeling of Dolph being buried deep inside of him drove him close to the edge. He clawed at the bed sheets, balling them up in his fists, his knuckles turning white, "Oh my God, I'm so close, Dolph!"

Dolph snaked his hand up to Jesse's ignored erection, feeling it throb in his grasp. He stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts, watching Jesse sweat and pant more and more. With an evil yet triumphant look, he hit Jesse's prostate, causing the strawberry blond to let out a moan-scream combination, "Oh God, DOLPH!!!!" He came into Dolph's hand and onto both of their stomachs.

The now even tighter heats around Dolph's cock made him come as well, milking him for all he was worth. His groan mixed into the sound of Jesse's panting, "Mmm, Jesse...!" For a moment, they both lay spent, sweaty and sticky. Finally, Dolph pulled out of his lover, lying down on the bed next to him.

Jesse curled up to Dolph, resting his head on his chest. He listened to his heartbeat before feeling his own, sighing when he found that they beat at the same time, at the same rate. His ocean blue eyes slowly began to shut when Dolph began to stroke his hair, "Good night, Dolphy..." And not soon after, both he and Dolph drifted off to sleep.

-

The alarm clock was going off, which Dolph thought was strange since he didn't remember setting it last night. When he cracked his eyes open, he glanced around his bedroom, finding that strange as well, since he didn't remember even heading in here. But as soon as he glanced over and saw Jesse lying in his chest, splatters of cum on both of their stomachs, he remembered it all.

"Oh shit, we really did it..." He cursed himself under his breath. Knowing that they both needed to be cleaned off, Dolph shook Jesse's shoulder, trying to wake him up, "Wake up... Uh, darling little Jesse. Please, we need to get cleaned up."

Letting out a yawn, Jesse cracked his eyes open, stretching his arms out over his head. He gazed up into Dolph's own blue orbs, "Morning, Dolphy..." Lifting himself groaned, massaging his lower back, "Ow. My back hurts..." This actually made Dolph chuckle a bit, under his breath before getting himself out of bed. He headed for the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel and dampening it with warm water.

Jesse quickly walked up next to him, watching the other man wash the sticky liquid from his abs. He bit his lip, seeing the mixed sort of look on Dolph's face, while his eyes avoided looking at Jesse. When he was done, Jesse took the washcloth and washed himself off as well. He turned around only to find Dolph had walked into the kitchen, so he just threw the dirty rag into the hamper.

Dolph went into his bed room, throwing on a baggy t-shirt and pajama pants before heading out to the kitchen to start making some coffee and breakfast. He pulled out the bacon and eggs from the fridge, as well as some biscuits and orange juice. It was his day off of work, and he was going to enjoy it, whether there was a bit of awkwardness between him and Jesse or not.

Once the bacon was simmering and the eggs were on the skillet, Dolph looked out the kitchen doorway, "Uh Jesse, you can borrow a shirt and some underwear if you want to! Breakfast is almost done!" Just a few moments later, Jesse came out in a very-large-on-him muscle shirt and a pair of navy plaid boxers.

Jesse sat down at the dining room table, staring out the window, watching kids play outside on their trampolines or in their pools. The sun beat down on the pavement, making those little heat lines come up from the ground. Jesse sighed, bored as could be. But he sniffed the air and smiled when his breakfast was set down in front of him, "Mmm, looks good, Dolphy."

"Yeah, I hope you like it. I don't usually make breakfast, but today is, well, different, I guess," Dolph sat down with his plate across the table, taking a sip of his coffee. They started eating, not saying a word to each other. Jesse was scarfing down the whole plate, so he must have liked it. Dolph chuckled lightly, "I guess you really like it."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, I love it! This tastes way better then the bland old food they give us at the lab!" He spoke with about three pieces of bacon in his mouth, some crumbs spewing onto the table. Jesse scooped up the crumbs, putting them in the garbage can next to the table, "Sorry. I'm just so excited about being here, and eating here, and most of all, being with you!"

With an uneasy sigh, Dolph half heartedly nodded, setting his coffee cup down on the table, "Yeah, I'm excited about it, too..." He was lying straight through his teeth. I mean, don't get me wrong, he really liked Jesse. But, he's just very uneasy about the whole situation.

"You don't like me, do you?" Dolph's eyes shot up to his companion. Jesse's eyes were down at his plate, and he was picking at what food he had left with his fork, "You hate me, don't you?"

Dolph shook his head, "No, Jesse, I don't hate you! Really, I don't! It's just that... This whole situation is kind of complicated..." At that, Jesse stood up, shaking his head, "No, it's not complicated! Randy said love is never supposed to be complicated!"

This really struck a nerve. The room went silent. Time seemed to stop at exactly 11:37 am. Dolph put his head in his hands, biting his lip. He sighed, "You're... You're right. Love isn't supposed to be complicated..." A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, at a thousand and one miles per hour. But one really stuck out the most, "Jesse, I promise to not make it complicated anymore... I love you." He got up, hugging Jesse tightly.

The strawberry blond smiled so brightly and began to cry into Dolph's shoulder, "I've never felt anything like this before, Dolph... But it's amazing. Please don't ever let me go..." He latched onto Dolph like a leech, holding onto him tightly.

"I never will... I promise..." Dolph's words weren't hollow. Later on in the day, they went back to the lab, and Dolph asked to keep Jesse. Randy, though hesitant, agreed once he saw how happy Jesse looked. From then on, neither Dolph nor Jesse had a problem with love, or each other.

The End

A/N: Thanks for enjoying this! Especially Alex, who I know really liked this fic! R&R Please! This took me a long time! ~ Peace, Ducky


End file.
